


The Phrases We Breathe Out

by ravendell



Series: 暗恋AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 有些无法被时间消磨净尽的事物，始终都还是在的；譬如那些矢志不渝的感情。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不知道自己在写什么:(
> 
> 有私设，有bug，有ooc

#

 

他认识Newt Scamander。

 

——且慢。他不确定两人的一面之缘，加上Theseus在过往信件里的简述，以及几张附在信中的模糊照片，这些单方面的契机在那位雀斑少年的眼中，又是否能称为“认识”。或许年长的Scamander曾在弟弟面前提及过他，然而所谓的“或许”，也只是他用作自我安慰的空洞辞藻罢了。

 

 

是巧合吧。他不过是即兴到英国拜访老友时，无意间瞥见蹭蹭跑上阁楼的年幼Scamander。表面是洋装成漠不关心，实际他早已察觉到躲在楼梯上边的少年在用异样（但不惹人厌）的目光打量了自己一下午。提起唇角，他知趣而不动声色地感受着对方朝他投来的炙热视线，刻意不戳破那层薄灯笼纸。

 

这时，Theseus坐在一旁漫漫絮叨着的那些冗长且湮远的往事，似乎也没有想象中的那样枯燥无味了。

 

Percival与Scamander家的长子年纪相仿。说起来他们见面那会儿，他就没打算把视线从那抹跑远的背影上移开。在老友那声无奈的叹气中，他默默地估摸着自己与Scamander家的次子差多少岁。其实也没差多大，可对方看上去明显就比实际年龄小上几岁。大抵是他和Theseus显老。

 

所以吧，Newt给他的第一印象还算不错。那少年好似他的老友在信中记叙得的那般认生，兢兢业业却青涩得可爱。话说回来，他绝对没有料到遍布在少年脸上的雀斑数目会远超出照片上的好几倍。或许那些细细密密的点点滴滴早已爬满了那副纤瘦的身躯——躲在少年衣服的角落里，藏在他目不能及的灰色地带中，等待被人发掘、探讨。

 

突尔发觉，他当初拒绝饮用Theseus拼命给自己灌输“弟弟好弟弟妙”的毒鸡汤就是一个错误的选择。毋庸置疑他后悔了很久，很久。

 

 

眼缘的好坏，可以是一拍即合的关键。

 

他不敢笃定当初的雀斑少年现在是否还认得他。岁岁年年人不同，说不定那少年已经长成了个英俊的青年，性格与以往大庭相径，在哪个酒吧里四处撩妹……不，怯场的Newt肯定不会交到女朋友。肯定不会的，吧？

 

Percival只是衷心期望他们能再次相见。即便今非昔比，哪怕物是人非，他也会让雀斑少年知道，他那次长途跋涉，只是为了交个……朋友。

 

是的，是的。越线的事情，不臆想也罢。

 

从他们初次见面的那天，他望见少年那张布满雀斑的脸庞上漾起的惊异神色；从那次四目交投的瞬间，他留意到那对钴蓝色的双眸随即涟漪四起；从对方抿起薄唇逃开，几步后却偏过头偷瞧自己的那刻，他便深信不疑。

 

Newt Scamander不讨厌他，而他拥有可以把握的机会。

 

 

仅是如此，对他而言，已然足矣。

 

 

#

 

 

Percival时常与他那位远在英国的老相识往来书信，见面倒是很少。

 

毕竟两人相隔甚远，工作繁忙；再加上来回不便，彼此也就没了专程去嘘寒问暖的意愿。猫头鹰跨国往来还更快捷，写信之余还能流露些见面时会因尴尬而说不出口的暧昧话。这样看来，谁都愿意寄信。

 

Theseus第一次在信里提及Newt到底是多久之前的事儿，他已经记不清了。并不是说他早生华发便记忆力衰退，不过是他在MACUSA尽职尽责久了，能记住的琐碎相对也就不多了。更何况，他还只是个三十出头的中年男性，尚未赶上两鬓斑白的年纪。

 

虽然他的下属们常取笑他还没找到另一半就会未老先衰，但那群猴子还算知趣，他们每每瞥见安全部部长的脸一黑，住嘴得比念咒还快。

 

 

他那张办公桌最下层上锁的抽屉，里面乱糟糟地塞满了各种奇形怪状的东西。大多是来自英国的信件。有几封还捎了照片的，但Newt被拍在内的次数屈指可数。有张是个模糊的闪影；有张是猫着身子照顾神奇动物的背影；唯一能看见的那张还被Theseus的手臂遮去了雀斑少年的大半边脸。

 

他偶尔会偷偷从抽屉里掏出来瞄几眼，痴痴地望着照片上的人影，遐想那位周游列国的神奇动物学家现在又上哪儿去拯救动物了。

 

陷进幻想沼泽中的迷途羔羊时常会忘记自我，Percival也从未察觉自己在惦记着Newt时，嘴边会扬起的微弱弧度。

 

只是可惜了有些远道而来的吼叫信，无法保留信件的内容。虽然那些玩笑信往往会为他带来的无与伦比且刻骨铭心的，与普通信件无法比拟的的回忆……但是，算了吧，羞耻和尴尬早都化成利刃在心上划痕留疤了，他可不想再来几次。

 

 

娱乐是一时，后果是一世。

 

Percival还能记起他的英国老友寄来的第一封吼叫信。那次可真是玩大了，信件一炸开就是厚脸皮的狂笑声，他那一整个办公室仿佛已经被骑着飞天扫帚的Theseus Scamander扫荡了一番。

 

他庆幸魔法部的墙隔音效果不错，否则下一个占据报纸头条的就是什么类似“跨国情侣互寄吼叫信，故意恶心MACUSA单身狗”的标题，想想就恶心至极。

 

那会儿Porpentina还专程到他的办公室里，憋着笑与他寒暄两句家常；想必是她那位摄念师妹妹通风报信，乘机笑话上司。

 

丢尽了颜面又糟蹋了心情，他本是想藉此回敬一封（甚至几封）报仇信——

 

等等，等等等等！老天啊，他没听错吧？

 

他在那封吼叫信的末尾听见了那副久违的，值得怀念的软糯嗓音。

 

——Uhh，Graves先生？好久不……

 

然后那封该死的吼叫信就在关键之处，自焚了。

 

……此出估计又是那位和蔼可亲的Scamander长子干的好事。

 

自那以后，他没能再在吼叫信中捕捉到雀斑青年带着英式口音的声音。在他死缠烂打及软磨硬泡的追问下，他的老友终于透露道，自家弟弟被Hogwarts劝退后去了M.O.M，现在大概正提着那箱动物满世界跑。

 

简单来说，Theseus就是让他别指望Newt会再次出现在吼叫信里。不得不提的是，Newt仍记得他的事实确实是令他暗喜了好一阵子，Goldstein姐妹可以为此事作证。

 

喜悦与哀伤，仅仅一线之隔。

 

 

远在英国的老友有建议让他自己给Newt写信，当作是叙旧。Theseus在信的末尾又补充了句：既然已经起了交友的念头，就别这么畏畏缩缩。好在对方这一句忠言点醒了他——若是彼此都为了工作忙碌得无暇联系，或是Theseus发现了对Newt的想法后翻脸不认友，他便没法儿再从老友的口中套出雀斑青年的消息。

 

纵观二者，后者更糟。

 

他吁了口气，惊觉到亡羊补牢还为时不晚。

 

Percival也不是没想过主动出击，毕竟自己不能总是抱着别人家哥哥的腿啃弟弟的肉。他不过是在纠结自己该如何为这封重中之重的信件开个好头：他该写“天气真好”还是写“好久不见”；他该称呼对方为“Newt”还是“Scamander先生”。这些看似微不足道的细节，足以把平日里一丝不苟的安全部部长整垮。

 

值得庆幸的是，他总算在三个月内完成了那封近千字的长信。结果到了真正要寄出去的时候，他反倒打起了退堂鼓。灰黑色的信差猫头鹰瞪了他老久，他也不甘示弱地瞪回去——他就是不愿意交信，他就是不愿意走人。

 

又不是寄情书，怎么这么难？他也不清楚原因，只是默许那股难以言喻的感情在胸腔作祟。

 

 

他不勇敢，他只是个不敢面对现实的懦夫。

 

那封未寄出去的信至今仍留在办公桌最下层上锁的抽屉里，原封不动。

 

 

#

 

 

Percival后悔自己没有把抽屉里的信件交给那只坏脾气的猫头鹰。

 

他清楚自己并不能挽回以往的过失，诚然。然而那封未寄出去的信件，那份未传达到的情愫，还有那些望不透的悔意，无一不要以排山倒海之势将他吞没。

 

合上双眸；他想要尽可能地忘记自己此刻还处于劣势地位，然而接踵而至的恐惧感并未留给他任何能从中逃脱的机会。

 

他真的不该经过那条暗巷。

 

 

他的记忆犹如坏掉的齿轮，不正不巧地停滞在了倒地前的那一瞬间，之后便不再流动。他现在还能依稀回忆起来的，只有那一抹闪瞬即逝的银白色毛发，以及那副似笑非笑的险恶嘴脸——

 

Grindelwald。

 

不必多言，他已然清楚那人是谁。

 

尽人皆知的恶名随着Percival咬牙切齿的声音浮出了混沌。不过对方未为此作出任何回应，大抵是默认。

 

随即，记忆中断。

 

再度睁开双眼后，他不太意外地发现自己被困在了伸手不见五指的地方。双手被反扣在椅背后，冰冷而坚固的桎梏令他感到不适。他微微张口，但无法出声诉苦；他的喉咙早已干渴得发不出声。

 

接下来的日子里他都活在阴影中，Grindelwald不时会捎上水和干粮让他保命，作为代价，他必须接受钻心咒的伺候。刺骨的痛觉麻木了他的神经细胞，他不解对方为何不直接抹去他的存在，而是迫他接受这一系列残酷的拷问。

 

 

Percival最怕的不是不可饶恕咒。身体被给予的痛楚可以只是表面，他身为安全部部长，这些伤和痛理应是习惯的。不像其他巫师，他出身在名门Graves家族中，生活如鱼得水，并没有什么施压点可言——

 

本该是这样的。

 

但他确实就有个能一触即发的施压点。

 

Newt Scamander，从最初到现在，一直都是那个人。

 

那份不能被察觉的悸动正埋在他内心的最深处，跳跃、停落，循环往复，永不停歇。倘若魔咒伤进了心坎，挖掘出了宝藏，Scamander家族便会受到威胁。尤其是那位雀斑青年，他们还未熟稔，一次又一次的擦肩机遇让他们错过，再错过。Percival为此惋惜而痛心。

 

简单来说，Grindelwald念出摄神取念的那一刻，便会是他生不如死的开端。

 

人生对他而言并非全无意义，此刻他还能在这儿苟延残喘；Grindelwald尚未向他表露杀意；他的Newt远在异国他乡，大概还是安全的。

 

 

有一个月了吗？还是四个月？大概有半年了吧？甚至更久。纪录时间的过程只会令希望愈加渺茫，即便他一开始就笃定了自己不被折磨死就是被饿死或渴死。活在不被人发现的枷锁中，怎又会有获救的希望。

 

Grindelwald在耍什么花招他当然知道——复方汤剂，以及他在MACUSA的势力——那魔头第一次提着魔杖和粮食进来问候自己的时候，他感觉自己是在盯着一面无形之镜，而不是魔法界人见人恨的那幅容貌。

 

若想撬起整个世界，对方要做的，只是找到一个小小的支点——Percival Graves，没有比他更好的选择了。

 

 

所以，他最懊悔的事，莫过于他没能寄出那封写给Newt的信。

 

 

#

 

 

神说，要有光。

 

然后Percival在光源深处见到了朝他走来的Newt。

 

 

#

 

 

一切都在那场遗忘之雨中落下帷幕，人去楼空，该散的都散了。

 

 

他获救了，雀斑青年和他属下的傲罗们在他家的地下室里找到了奄奄一息的自己。

 

青年还是原来的青年，还是那样怕生，兢兢业业而且青涩得可爱，与往昔没多大变化。能挑出的异样，大概只有日益增多的雀斑，和对方衣服口袋里多出的护树罗锅。

 

微风卷起窗边的白纱帘作舞，外面的空气潮湿而闷热，与医院内浓郁的消毒水味相抵，隔阂成两个相异的世界。下了阵雨的天气大抵都是一个模样，清新却压抑。

 

Percival躺在病房里静养，床头旁放了几份近日的报纸，头条刊登的内容无一不提及那位腼腆的青年。他看了新闻后才知道，Newt Scamander拯救了世界。将视线从报纸上移向床边那束慰问花后，他莞尔，开始有些怀念那抹方才离去的背影。

 

 

他喜欢被称为Mister Graves，这令他高傲而自豪。但不知为何，当Newt发现了他并焦急地问他“Graves先生你还好吗”的时候，他的心都化成水了。虽然他更希望雀斑青年像Theseus那样叫他“Percy”，或者是他的名字Percival。

 

花是Newt送来的，理由是空手来不太好。青年专程在离开美国之前绕道来医院探望他，问他伤势如何，还要他要注意身体。十分暖心。最后青年支支吾吾地补充，说有本快要完成的书籍，能不能在完稿后亲自送给他过目，当作是试读。

 

他乐意非常。

 

Newt向他回以微笑，如释负重般地说了句，这真是太好了Gaves先生。说罢，雀斑青年拎起箱子，从大衣里掏出魔杖准备幻影移形，倏然意识到身旁还有位MACUSA安全部部长，青年便立即面红耳赤地将魔杖收了回去——

 

Percival抓住了这个空档。

 

“等等，New— 不，Scamander先生。”他殊不知自己今天脱口而出的第一句话就闹了洋相。

 

“你可以叫我Newt的，Graves先生。”对方的语速飞快，似乎不怎么在意自己的名字。

 

“好吧，Newt，”有些欣喜，但他未将雀跃的心情表现给青年，依旧是一副严肃相。“我可以…给你寄信吗？”

 

他看见雀斑青年怔了一下，但几秒钟过后便露出了宽慰的神色：“当然没问题，Graves先生。”

 

这一次，Percival脸上的喜悦是怎么也藏不住了。

 

 

他又望了眼那束雏菊，尔后抿起唇笑笑。

 

其实，他们相似得很。当那些千丝万缕的差错都从同一个交接点通过时，他们的关系便不再止步于一面之交。

 

满溢而出的感情，无法诉说的爱意*；说的恰当，贴切得很。

 

 

#

 

 

Newt走后，他不时会想起那个未眠之夜。

 

他发誓自己并不想刻意偷听别人的对话，这只能怪他们在未了解清楚病房中的人是否已安稳入睡便开始交谈。更何况，谁能迅速地将坐睡的习惯改成躺睡？医院的床实在是过于舒适，他开始想念被Grindelwald监禁时自己一直坐着的椅子。

 

但他真的真的，无比地庆幸那天晚上他没有睡着。

 

 

你是怎么发现他不是Graves部长的？

 

这很简单，我认识Graves先生，虽然我们只是一面之交。

 

……你知道你并没有回答我的问题，Newt。

 

Tina，我认识他，所以我知道Grindelwald不是他。Theseus以前经常和我聊Graves先生的琐碎，他的本质是什么我再清楚不过了——人的性格与样貌可以随着时间的流逝而改变，但人的本质是永恒不变的。

 

 

原来，他们一早就是“认识”的。

 

Percival在那时暗暗决定，出院后的第一件事便是要将抽屉里的那封信寄出去。

 

他现在已经等不及出院了。

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *雏菊花的花语：隐藏在心底里的爱。
> 
>  
> 
> 又写了篇双向暗恋性质的文啊（望天）
> 
> 部长和学长在很早的时候就已经为对方倾心。但两人都不敢出手，只能靠Theseus的片面言语互相了解。
> 
> 感谢你阅读完这篇乱七八糟的清水文xD


End file.
